Trop humain, trop angélique
by Morgane-Ravenclaw
Summary: Au fond, Castiel n'était pas un ange. Pas un bon ange. Il était trop humain pour ça, pour son monde. Et face à lui, il y avait cet humain, trop angélique pour ses congénères.


Je plaide coupable ! Quand j'ai publié cette fic, je n'ai rien écrit sur les disclaimers, ni rien de ce genre. Je m'excuse, et je m'explique : je m'étais promis de publier ça hier soir, mais hier soir, bah... mon père a sorti le pastis, et donc, j'ai un peu (trop) bu. Donc, mon frère me le rappelle, et je dis, ok, je le fais. Et je fous la fic texto !

Voilà, donc, désolée ! J'en profite pour dire que mes MP marchent plus, donc désolée de pas pouvoir répondre aux reviews, mais merci à tout ceux qui ont laissé une review sur mon dernier Sastiel !

SPN ne m'appartient pas, et Jared et Misha non plus (malheureusement putain !)

* * *

Si Dean l'avait vu, il lui aurait dit que ce qu'il faisait était malsain. Sam ne l'aurait peut-être pas dit aussi brutalement, mais il aurait pensé la même chose. Mais les frères Winchester ne le voyaient pas. Ils ne l'avaient jamais vu, et il n'y avait pas de raison que ça arrive maintenant.

Aux yeux de Castiel, ça ne l'était pas, malsain.

Il était si calme, quand il dormait. Étrange, pour un chasseur redoutable, de dormir recroquevillé sur lui-même, ses bras enserrant ses genoux, n'occupant qu'un quart du lit.

Ses cheveux tombaient sur son visage détendu, et il s'enveloppait dans la couverture comme un enfant.

Au fond, c'était ce qu'il était encore, un enfant. Un enfant, avec un corps et un passé d'adulte. Un adulte privé de son enfance, qui avait pourtant gardé cette innocence et cet espoir envers l'humanité propre aux enfants.

Il était si beau. Pas son corps, pas que Castiel ait quoi que ce soit à reprocher à ce dernier, mais ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Cette force lumineuse qui le faisait avancer malgré toutes les épreuves qu'il avait subi. Cette âme claire, immaculée.

Il pouvait voir le sang de démon qui courait dans ses veines. Un ange moins expérimenté, ou connaissant moins le chasseur, ne l'aurait sans doute pas remarqué, mais lui, il arrivait à le voir au premier coup d'œil, maintenant.

Il avait été surpris, la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré. Parce que Dean Winchester était le frère pur et bon, et Samuel Winchester était le toxicomane au corps souillé.

Sauf qu'en plongeant dans le regard du jeune homme, il n'avait vu qu'admiration et confiance là où il avait vu de la répulsion et de la peur chez l'aîné. Et en plongeant dans son âme, il n'avait vu que de l'espoir.

Avant, il n'arrivait pas à l'oublier, qu'une partie du corps de Sam était démoniaque.

Maintenant, il passait outre sans même y penser. Cela faisait partie de lui, et c'était tout. Les veines colorées de noir tranchant sur la lumière émanant de sa cage thoracique et brillant à des lieues à la ronde.

Plus il y réfléchissait, pendant les nuits qu'il passait à le regarder, plus il se disait que Sam et lui étaient de parfaits contraires. Étrange qu'ils se soient trouvés ainsi.

Lui, il s'attachait aux gens, bien plus qu'un ange ne le devrait. Il aurait tout sacrifié pour Dean et Sam Winchester. Mal à l'aise au milieu de ses congénères si froids, il était tout simplement un ange trop humain.

Et face à lui, dormant comme un bébé, ce chasseur sensible et pur, qui refusait d'imaginer le mal s'installer chez les humains. Regardant le mal dans les yeux, sans pour autant y être insensible. Sam, cet humain aux tendances bien trop angéliques, au sens le plus littéral.

Castiel se rappelait de cette époque, où le Paradis n'était pas corrompu, où Michael, Lucifer, Raphaël et Gabriel gouvernaient en paix, et où les anges étaient vraiment purs. Ces moments, où Lucifer était le plus pur d'entre eux. Ces jours, où la marque de Caïn n'avait pas encore corrompu Lucifer et avec lui le Paradis.

Et souvent, il lui semblait que Sam, l'humain, le chasseur aux tendances suicidaires et aux mauvaises fréquentations était le dernier vestige de ce passé révolu.

Trop pur pour ce monde corrompu.

Sam enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller, et Castiel lui caressa doucement les cheveux, éloignant les cauchemars comme il le faisait toutes les nuits depuis maintenant six mois.

Sam n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Castiel se satisfaisait d'être son ange gardien dans l'ombre, peu importait qu'il en ai fait un piètre jusqu'à présent. Pour lui, il n'était pas envisageable d'échouer.

* * *

Voilà. Un petit texte écrit vite fait :) laissez une review !


End file.
